guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
North Kryta Province
General Information Area Name: North Kryta Province Region: Kryta General Description: It is an explorable area in the lands of Kryta, just outside of Lion's Arch. Exits / Neighbour Areas *Northwest: Nebo Terrace *Northeast: Scoundrel's Rise *Chasm: Beneath Lion's Arch (Only if Eye of the North is Unlocked on your account) Outposts and Cities *Southwest: D'Alessio Seaboardimage:MissionIcon_sml.png *Southeast: Lion's Archimage:CityIcon_sml.png Quests Skill Capture * Riposte from Nav Sharpquill (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Defensive Stance from Nav Sharpquill (not available before Destiny's Gorge). * Protective Bond from Leaps Thunderclap (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). * Tiger's Fury from Squaw Nimblecrest (not available before Seeker's Passage as Quest reward from A Belated Betrothal). * Energizing Wind from Cella the Hooded (not available before Port Sledge) * Incendiary Bonds from Chuff Quickbeak (not available before The Forgotten Ones quest at Destiny's Gorge). * Rust from Laris the Meateater (not available before Port Sledge). * Flame Burst from Chuff Quickbeak (not available before The Misplaced Sword quest at Heroes' Audience). Bestiary Monsters *Caromi Tengu ** 13 Caromi Tengu Brave ** 13 Caromi Tengu Scout ** 12 Caromi Tengu Wild *Elementals ** 10 Enchanted Clay (only during Orrian Excavation) *Ettins ** 15 Gypsie Ettin *Gargoyles ** 14 Mergoyle *Imps ** 11 Fire Imp ** 13 Inferno Imp *Nightmares ** 15 Nightmare (Kryta) (only during Graven Images) ** 20 Fog Nightmare *Plants **Sprouts *** 11 Spined Aloe **Stalkers *** 17 Reed Stalker **Trees *** 17 Ancient Oakheart *Skale ** 11 Bog Skale *Titans (Only During Defend North Kryta Province) ** 28 Wind Born Titan ** 28 Water Born Titan ** 28 Earth Born Titan ** 28 Rotting Titan ** 24,28 Wild Growth Bosses *Ettin ** 15 Smuush Fatfist *Gargoyle ** 15 Leaps Thunderclap ** 15 Slikk Sandhopper *Skale ** 15 Cella the Hooded ** 15 Laris the Meateater ** 15 Geck the Coldblooded *Tengu ** 15 Chuff Quickbeak ** 15 Squaw Nimblecrest ** 15 Nav Sharpquill ** 15 Swoop Needlegrip ** 15 Pello Agileclaw ** 15 Rawr Wildeye *Titan(during Defend North Kryta Province) ** 28 Mentanl Arobo Animals *Lynx NPCs * 20 Captain Greywind * 8 Kryta Male (only during Orrian Excavation) * 10 Archivist Ithimar * 1 Chasm Collectors *Helton Wills *Leighton Cranford *Wintun the Black Points of Interest *Ascalon Settlement *Luxon Settlement Notes *The southwest exit acts as a resurrection shrine if a player dies within its range. *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 172-248 monsters in Hard Mode. Occassionaly Ettins will spawn behind the Nebo Terrace portal, making it advisable to start from Nebo Terrace if possible. While doing The Last Hog the Ettins will start moving so they can be killed. *Taking the quest The Ascalon Settlement can boost your groups numbers to 10 if you come with a 6 man team and 12 if you come with 8 (from ToA). This can help a great deal with clearing this area for Vanquisher. *If you have already completed the first quest to get into Eye of the North in any campaign, you can-enter the Chasm at any time to repeat the quest. Category:Kryta Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)